Ugly
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Mereka berkata kalau kulitku yang kecoklatan tidak sesuai dengan warna rambutku yang pirang dan warna iris mataku yang biru. Mereka berkata kalau aku terlihat aneh." (WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!)


**Ugly**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the story. _"Ugly" © Akdong Musician

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai and probably yaoi_

_**A/N: **__It's just that _Lee Chanhyuk _and _Lee Soohyun _are so adorable together _^^

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_"Okae... ri?"_

Sasuke menaikkan alis, menatap sosok yang baru saja masuk ke apartemennya dan menghilang di balik pintu salah satu kamar tidur yang ada. Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mengerutkan dahi, gagal memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi karena seingatnya mereka—dirinya dan sosok yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto tadi—sama sekali tidak bertengkar pagi tadi. _Oh well, _mereka memang bertengkar, tapi Sasuke yakin pertengkaran pagi tadi tidak akan menyebabkan remaja berusia enam belas tahun itu mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Setelah memastikan kalau sup miso yang sedang dimasaknya matang dengan sempurna, ia segera mematikan kompor dan melangkah mendekati kamar sang Uzumaki. Sasuke bukan seorang _stalker, _tapi ia harus memastikan kalau keadaan di dalam kamar benar-benar aman sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Pemilik kulit pucat itu menempelkan telinganya ke permukaan pintu dan mengerutkan dahi saat gagal menangkap suara apapun.

Oke, sekarang Sasuke bisa memastikan kalau memang ada yang salah dengan putra dari sahabat kedua orang tuanya itu dan ia bukanlah penyebab dari sikap aneh si pemilik rambut pirang.

_"Dobe?" _panggilnya sembari mengetuk pintu.

Kepasifan yang didapatkan Sasuke bisa dijadikan bukti atas dugaannya karena kalau Naruto memang sedang marah padanya, pemilik kulit _tan _itu saat ini pasti sudah melemparkan makian dan umpatan padanya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, mendorongnya pelan dan melongok ke dalam ruangan.

Matanya langsung menangkap gundukan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Tanpa ragu Sasuke melangkah masuk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Hei," ia menepuk pelan bagian yang ia asumsikan sebagai kepala Naruto, "apa yang terjadi?"

Tinggal bersama Naruto selama hampir dua tahun membuatnya sudah paham kalau banyak hal yang bisa terjadi dan membuat remaja ini kehilangan _mood _gembiranya. Salahkan fase ketidak stabilan emosi yang selalu dimiliki remaja seusianya.

_"Dobe, _kau bisa mati kepanasan kalau terus bersembunyi."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjang ketika tidak juga mendapatkan respon. Diacuhkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto sama sekali bukan hal yang baik baginya karena ia tidak pernah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Naruto menutup diri seperti ini.

Pandangan pemilik iris mata oniks itu kini beralih pada meja belajar yang terlihat berantakan. Dari bola-bola kertas yang ada di tempat sampah, ia bisa menebak kalau pemuda yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan tinggal dengannya di kota ini untuk menuntut ilmu itu pasti mendapatkan tugas membuat rancangan lagi.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke rak buku yang hampir semua bagiannya terisi dengan komik. Kadang ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mempertanyakan darimana kepandaian Naruto berasal. Ia amat sangat jarang melihat pemuda yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu belajar, tapi Naruto bisa diterima di sekolah kejuruan jurusan arsitektur yang terkenal di kota ini. Sasuke juga salah satu mahasiswa di universitas terkemuka, tapi ia mendapatkan kesuksesan itu dari kerja keras dan proses belajar. Kalau saja ia tidak pernah melihat hasil rancangan bangunan yang dibuat Naruto saat ujian sekolahnya yang pertama, ia pasti akan berpikiran kalau pemuda itu bisa diterima karena keberuntungan semata.

"Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepala ketika ia merasa pergelangan tangannya digenggam.

Tatapan yang semula tertuju pada sebelah tangannya kini beralih ke kepala berambut pirang yang baru saja menyembul dari balik selimut. Uchiha muda itu menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dan menggunakan tangannya untuk mengacak rambutnya yang sudah kacau.

_"Teme."_

_ Uh-oh._

Sasuke berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergerak mengikuti insting yang sudah berteriak di kepalanya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan kamar ini. Sasuke mengenali nada bicara dan gembungan pipi yang baru saja ditunjukkan Naruto sebagai sinyal 'aku-sedang-sedih-jadilah-kakak-yang-baik-dan-hibur-aku'.

Semua orang tahu kalau nama Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa disandingkan dengan kata 'curhat'. Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa dingin karena canggung.

Pemikiran adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu buyar saat pemuda yang sempat mengacuhkannya memilih untuk bergeser mendekat sebelum memposisikan kepala di pangkuannya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Kini pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada sisi wajah yang ditunjukkan Naruto karena pemuda itu tidur dengan posisi menyamping.

Sasuke mendengus geli saat Naruto melingkarkan satu lengan di pinggangnya, membuat bagian depan wajah remaja itu bersentuhan dengan kemeja yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia memang belum sempat ganti pakaian sepulang dari kampus satu jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang terjadi, hn?" Sasuke tidak memiliki pilihan selain bertanya.

Ia memang bukan orang yang bisa berhadapan dengan obrolan penuh perasaan bernama 'curhat', tapi ia tetap harus berusaha—seperti selalu ia lakukan sebelum hari ini. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di kota ini, jadi Sasuke tahu kalau ia adalah satu-satunya tempat Naruto bersandar karena remaja ini lebih memilih untuk bercerita padanya daripada kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke tahu benar bagaimana protektifnya Uzumaki Kushina, jadi ia mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak pernah bercerita hal buruk apapun kepada ibunya itu.

Butuh waktu satu bulan penuh bagi Naruto untuk meyakinkan diri sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya pidah ke kota ini untuk bersekolah, jadi Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tidak akan mau pergi meninggalkan kota ini sebelum ia menamatkan pendidikannya. Persis seperti apa yang ia katakan kepada ayahnya satu minggu sebelum kepergiannya.

"Hei," Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "apa yang terjadi, hn? Apa aku membuatmu marah lagi? Atau kau masih kesal karena aku melarangmu pergi ke klub bersama teman-temanmu tempo hari?"

Gelengan kepala yang diberikan Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali mengerutkan dahi. Kalau terus begini, ia yakin dahinya akan memiliki kerutan permanen.

"Aku masih di bawah umur, jadi aku tidak bisa marah padamu karena kau benar," gumam Naruto sedikit tidak jelas karena ia masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Sasuke.

"Lalu? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini dan mengacuhkan sup miso buatanku."

Selain ramen, nyatanya Naruto sangat menyukai sup miso buatan lelaki yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil ini. Tidak berbeda dengan lelaki kebanyakan, Sasuke juga tidak bisa memasak tapi sup miso buatannya adalah pengecualian untuk fakta tadi.

_"Dobe."_

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk terus sabar. Menghadapi Naruto yang seperti ini adalah hal yang paling melelahkan baginya—lebih melelahkan daripada terus mengulang permainan pianonya berkali-kali karena ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan _feeling _untuk persiapan ujiannya minggu lalu.

_"They say I'm ugly."_

Huh? Sasuke lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi dengan pandangan yang makin fokus tertuju pada lawan bicaranya.

"Mereka berkata kalau kulitku yang kecoklatan tidak sesuai dengan warna rambutku yang pirang dan warna iris mataku yang biru," gumam Naruto dengan lingkaran lengan yang sedikit mengerat. "Mereka berkata kalau aku terlihat aneh."

Jarak empat tahun yang ada di antara mereka membuat Sasuke bisa mengingat semua hal yang terjadi kepada Naruto. Hal semacam ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah gagal menahan kemarahan seperti yang saat ini sedang terjadi. Mereka pikir mereka siapa, berhak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada orang lain? Apa yang mereka pikirkan ketika memberikan penilaian terkait penampilan seseorang seperti ini? Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya yang ada di atas permukaan tempat tidur.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada setenang mungkin. Ia tidak pernah mau meledakkan emosi di hadapan sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini.

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepala, enggan memnberitahu siapa yang sudah membuat kesenangan karena nilai nyaris sempurna yang ia raih hari ini sirna tanpa sisa.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang saat menyadari kalau lawan bicaranya tidak berniat memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ia lemparkan. Sasuke sadar betul kalau keunikan penampilan yang dimiliki Naruto kadang membuat remaja itu merasa berbeda.

Rambut pirang yang dimilikinya bukan hasil dari proses _bleaching _dan iris mata berwarna birunya bukan merupakan hasil dari penggunaan lensa kontak. Sasuke tahu kalau sebenarnya ada orang-orang di luar sana yang merasa iri dengan penampilan natural yang dimiliki Naruto, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang melemparkan tatapan menghakimi—terlebih saat Naruto masih duduk di bangku sekolah.

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain dan hal itu kadang membuat orang yang tidak memilikinya merasa iri. _You're not ugly, Dobe. _Mereka mengatakan itu karena mereka tidak bisa memiliki apa yang kau miliki, itu saja."

Seperti Sasuke yang tidak pernah bosan mengulang perkataannya tadi setiap kali mereka ada di posisi seperti sekarang, Naruto juga tampaknya tidak pernah bosan untuk memberikan protes.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau apa yang mereka katakan memang benar?" tanya Naruto sembari merubah posisinya. Kini remaja itu berbaring dengan posisi terlentang dan menatap lurus sepasang iris oniks milik Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata warna kulitku memang tidak cocok dengan warna rambutku? Lalu bagaimana kalau warna iris mataku memang terlihat aneh? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada yang menyukaiku? Aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa tuaku sendirian dan kesepian."

Kalimat terakhir yang diutarakan dengan nada setengah merengek membuat Sasuke mengerlingkan mata. Ia tidak pernah mengingat dirinya pernah mengalami masa dimana emosinya bergolak tidak stabil seperti yang sedang dimiliki Naruto saat ini. Dan ia sangat bersyukur karena ia tidak pernah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau ia, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, marah karena dikatai memiliki penampilan yang buruk dan merengek karena takut menghabiskan masa senja sendirian.

"Apa kau lupa kalau Ino, teman sekelasku juga memiliki rambut pirang? Iris matanya juga berwarna hijau," papar Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan yang masih tidak mau dilepaskan sang Uzumaki.

"Tapi _neechan _seorang gadis. Lelaki menilai hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang menarik."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan seniorku, Yahiko? Rambutnya berwarna oranye. Dia bahkan memiliki beberapa _piercing _di telinganya_."_

"_Niisan _adalah _rocker-wanna-be, _jadi penampilannya pasti dinilai wajar."

"Kalau kau terus melawan dan mengacuhkan kata-kataku, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi, _Dobe."_

Nada final dan tatapan tegas yang diberikan Sasuke membuat si pemuda pirang merengek pelan sebelum kembali memposisikan tubuh dalam posisi miring dan menyembunyikan wajah dari perut sang Uchiha.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat sikap manja yang terus diperlihatkan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memang selalu menempel padanya seperti ini kalau sedang merasa kesal pada sesuatu dan walaupun ia kadang merasa kesal dengan pemikiran Naruto yang (menurutnya) belum juga berkembang, ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau ia merasa senang karena Uzumaki satu ini tidak pernah bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak perlu menggubris perkataan semacam itu, _Dobe? _Aku tahu memang sulit mengabaikan hal seperti tadi, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kau membiarkan mereka mengatakan apapun mengenai dirimu sampai mereka bosan tanpa mempedulikannya."

Sasuke mengangguk puas saat Naruto mendengarkan perkataannya untuk tidak membalas ucapan yang ia tuturkan.

"Kau memiliki rambut pirang alami dan tidak perlu mengalami proses pewarnaan rambut seperti kebanyakan orang, bukankah itu bagus? Kau bahkan mendapatkan warna iris mata seperti orang asing. Apa yang buruk dari dua hal tadi, hn?"

Mahasiswa jurusan Seni Musik itu mendengus geli saat melihat gembungan pipi kekasihnya. Kali ini ia tidak menahan keinginan untuk mengacak rambut Naruto dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Lagipula apa yang kau maksud dengan 'menghabiskan masa tua sendirian dan kesepian', hn?"

Naruto membuka sebelah matanya dan melirik lelaki yang selalu menjaganya sejak mereka bertemu tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Ia kembali memejamkan mata saat Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di sisi dahinya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kau sudah memiliki kekasih, hn? Apa kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau memutuskan untuk mengikutiku pindah ke kota ini, hn? Apa kau pikir aku akan memutuskan hubungan kita hanya karena orang-orang tidak menyukai penampilanmu? Kau tidak bisa lari dariku semudah itu, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke tidak pernah mempedulikan perkataan orang-orang yang memberikan penilaian negatif terhadap penampilan kekasihnya karena ia menyukai rambut pirang dan iris mata biru milik Naruto yang selalu mengingatkannya pada matahari dan langit. Ia juga menyukai kulit _tan _yang dimiliki Naruto karena ia sendiri memiliki kulit yang cenderung pucat.

Uchiha Sasuke menyukai semua hal yang dimiliki Naruto bukan semata-mata karena Naruto adalah kekasihnya, tapi karena semua itu adalah hal yang membentuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Ia tidak perlu mempedulikan perkataan orang-orang mengenai Naruto karena ia mencintai pemuda yang kembali memeluk pinggangnya ini. _A__s simple as that_.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**A/N: **_setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya kembali menemukan inspirasi untuk membuat _oneshot _tanpa hilang ketertarikan di tengah-tengah cerita *tarik napas lega*. _Last but not least... review?_ ^^


End file.
